


Pretty Scales

by ArteaCactus



Series: Thomceit Week 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Janus' scales glow, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, like virgils eyeshadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus
Summary: Janus' scales glow when he feels a particular butterflies-in-stomach happy feeling, and Thomas finds out about it.Day Six of Thomceit Week 2020.Prompts: Scales / Theatre / Game night
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Thomceit Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Pretty Scales

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd!! a little sloppily written but i really like the idea of janus' scales glowing like virgils eyeshadow <33   
> cross posted to tumblr under 'hissceit'

“Damn scales,” Janus muttered, furiously rubbing at the left side of his face as he glared at himself in the mirror. Said glittering scales stared back at him, shining a pretty, embarrassingly bright shade of golden yellow. 

Much like how Virgil’s eyeshadow and Remus’ hair changed color when they felt extreme, butterflies-in-the-stomach happiness, so did Janus’ scales- and he  _ hated  _ it.

How was he supposed to look villainous and intimidating when half of his face was glowing like a chandelier? 

“Janus?”

Janus jumped, swiveling around to stare in surprise at Thomas, who was standing in his doorway. He flushed in embarrassment as Thomas’ eyes widened dramatically at the sight of Janus’ glittering scales.  _ Damn it _ .

“Janus,” Thomas repeated, his voice noticeably breathier than the first time he said his name, and Janus could just  _ feel  _ his scales glow brighter in response, his chest fluttering at the sound of his name falling from Thomas’ lips in such a way.

“Yes, Thomas?” Janus’ tone was, in comparison, cold and clipped, gritting his teeth.  _ Please don’t ask why my scales are glowing, Thomas, to all that is Holy, I will never forgive you if you ask- _

“Why’re your scales glowing like Virgil’s eyeshadow when he’s happy?”

_ Fuck you, Sanders, _ Janus sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, lifting his hand to examine his claws through his gloves, trying to appear disinterested. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Thomas raised a brow in response, stepping further into the room, either not noticing or not caring about how Janus’ entire form tensed up as he did so. “Janus, c’mon, you know what I’m talking about.”

“Why are you here?” Janus skirted around the topic, an accusatory tone in his voice, “It’s rude to barge into a Side’s room, you know. I could have been changing.”

For some godforsaken reason, Thomas’ face burned at Janus’ words, but he answered him without hesitation. “Because you ran away the moment I looked at you. I didn’t think I was  _ that  _ bad looking,” His attempt at a joke fell flat, and Janus recalled the moment Thomas was referring to.

Janus was helping Thomas out with a situation he’d fallen into, and when Janus successfully solved the crisis and got Thomas out of trouble, Thomas had looked at him with the brightest smile in the multiverse, eyes sparkling and grateful as he said, “thank you, Janus”, and Janus had promptly fallen into a gay panic and fled.

Janus cringed internally at the reminder.

“I did not  _ run away _ ,” He protested weakly, but before he could try and untangle himself from the situation, Thomas put a hand on his scales and had driven him utterly speechless.

Thomas watched in mild amusement as Janus faltered and fell into a dumbfounded silence as he stroked the smooth, cold scales on his cheek with his thumb. They seemed to get even brighter in response, unbelievably enough. “I know you like me, Janus,” He murmured. 

The awe in Janus’ gaze quickly turned into panic, and he struggled to stammer out words of denial, but Thomas interrupted him. 

“I like you, too, you know.”

_ What? _

“What?” Janus repeated his thoughts aloud, an absolute clusterfuck of emotions rattling around within him. He wasn’t sure if he should get defensive, angry, happy-- so he settled on a cool, neutral  _ nothing _ .

Thomas was, truthfully, a little unnerved to see all the emotion fall away from Janus’ face immediately, looking as deadpan as he’d ever seen anyone look before, but plowed on. “I  _ like  _ you, Janus. Like, the way  _ you  _ like  _ me _ . Romantically. And for the record, I think your scales are gorgeous.”

“ _ What _ ?” Janus repeated, but quieter, the overwhelmingly bitter flavor of  _ truth  _ dancing on his tongue. 

Thomas liked him.

_ Thomas liked him _ .

Trying to save a shred of his dignity, Janus’ eyes narrowed as he stared down his nose at Thomas. “And who told you I liked you?” His tone was accusatory, but there was hidden desperation beneath, silently begging for Thomas to  _ mean  _ it. He knew, realistically, there was no way for Thomas to lie to the very being that  _ encapsulated  _ his lying, and he tasted the truth in Thomas’ words, but he just  _ needed  _ to know.

“Roman,” Thomas admitted sheepishly, not at all thrown off by Janus’ tone, knowing just as well as him that it was an attempt to have the upper hand in the conversation. “He came running to me one night, ranting his head off about how he was ‘ _ tired  _ of your pining and needed me to  _ do  _ something about it’.”

Janus sighed, the tension flooding from his body. Roman  _ was  _ the expert of romance, after all, and he had no hopes of even  _ trying  _ to deny any feelings. Not that he’d try, because, well.  _ Thomas liked him back _ . “I was not  _ pining _ .” He muttered indignantly, and Thomas laughed in response. 

Usually, he’d get frustrated and snap when someone laughed at him, but he just stared at Thomas, at the way his laugh was so filled with  _ joy  _ and his eyes were absolutely  _ beaming _ , and felt his face start to tingle yet again.

Thomas pressed a kiss to his glowing golden scales, watching in amusement as the color strengthened to an intense yellow, and couldn’t help but repeat what he’d said earlier, trying his hardest to drive it into Janus’ head. “Your scales are  _ gorgeous _ .”

Janus shook his head, but his chest warmed, and with little surprise, found that he was starting to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments- they're my biggest motivators :)


End file.
